


Höllenhund

by chopperdonarbeiten



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopperdonarbeiten/pseuds/chopperdonarbeiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best laid schemes of mice and men often go awry. But was it really necessary to do that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea playing around my head since February or March. Finally gonna do something about it. Started writing it May 13th and finished the 14th. It's a long departure from my usual stuff. Hope you enjoy it, sort of.

Can there be a more perfect man than myself? I don't think so. Compared to the others, I'm pretty sure I'm the alpha male around here. No one can match me. Besides, what's not to like? I've got money, good looks, and I'm one hell of a gentleman. I'm the perfect package. No girl can resist me. Once I make my moves, the other guys are too late. The girls they want are taken. The other guys just can't deal with it. I'm too damn good at what I do. I'm like James Bond but better.

Speaking of James Bond, I've got a new girl on my radar. A cute little art student that just arrived a few months ago. I pretty much did my whole routine on her. Introduced myself, offered my help, made a few jokes, letting her now who the hell I am. She took that shit like all the others; hook, line and sinker. Did that for a few months. Now its time. It's almost summer, so the girls are starting to show some skin. Its like a literal Christmas in July shit. No one has even challenged me for this chick. Plus, pretty sure she's a virgin. Wouldn't mind being her first, as I have been for countless others.

There she is, sitting in a chair in the library, reading some art book or some shit. Time to close in for the kill. I walk slow, show off some swagger. I run my fingers through my hair, making sure I'm looking cool for the summer. I sit on the desk next to her, and I make my final move.

"Hey, Mandy." I say, getting her attention. She looks up, totally off guard. Perfect. This shit is going to surprise her.

"The Vortex Club is holding an end of the semester pool party next Friday. I've got two tickets to the Vortex Club's private party area just behind the dj's booth and I'd love for you to accompany me for the night of the party. You wanna come?" I say, suave as always. I see her pretty face turn red. A smile creeping on her lips. I know I've got her.

"I'm flattered. But there's a few things about that." She says. I'm not worried. I could overcome any issue just to get my girl.

"One, my name is Maxine. Or just Max." Shit. Okay. Minor setback. Been with so many girls that the names just mush together. Maxine, Mandy, whatever. Sound similar.

"Second, I'm already going to the party." Well, that saves me money buying a second ticket. I'll just tell the bouncers to let her in.

"But I'm going with someone else." She says. I keep a smile but I start to feel a sweat coming on. My breathing becomes shaky. I'm grinding my teeth against each other behind my closed lip smile.

"Again, I'm flattered. But you're going to have to find someone else to go with you. I think Courtney would love to go. Wowser, I have to go. Again, thank you for the offer, Nathan." Max says, as she gathers her stuff and heads for the door. I wait until I here the door closes. Then, I walk fast out of there. I'm fucking pissed. I didn't realize I made to my room until I close my door.

Once the door closes, my breathing gets very loud. I start throwing shit around my room. I don't even know what the shit was, but I threw anything around. I start kicking shit left and right. Months of planning, ruined by some fuckwad poser. I swear, once I find out who...

...

Its been about an hour since I trashed my room in my little eruption. I'm laying in my bed: phone in one hand, a bottle of Stolichnaya in the other. I just want to die. First, I embarrassed myself with calling her the wrong name, then I find out she's already coming to my party, but with someone fucking else. Whatever. Not like it matters now. Guess I'll invite Courtney back to hang with Victoria and whoever the fuck. I take a swig of the bottle and explore the social medias.

Nothing new. Just the usual bitching about other fuckers and gossip from the Vortex Club members and status updates from the general population of Blackwell. I scroll down to just skim through this shit. Boring. Boring. Someone got a new drone. Someone got a new stupid old movie no one cares about. Someone took a selfie some guy I don't know. Someone...

Wait. I go to the selfie update to see who it was. Lucky fucking me. It's Max. And she's happy. With someone that is not me. I look at the bastard. Smug fucking prick. He looks like a smug fucking prick. Raven black hair and stupid blue eyes. Nothing special. This update was on Max's profile. I look through her gallery. It brought me to the beginning. It was just some artsy photos she decided share. They were nice. But then, she started adding herself in them. Seeing her more and more in these photos is making me go wild. I take another swig as I continue to browse. The photos of her alone end with a single photo of that bastard from her latest update. Then, a few more of him, looking mysterious and cool. Motherfucker, I invented cool.

Then, I start seeing photos of both of them together, being happy, having fun. I grip down on my phone and bottle hard. I take another swig to calm me down. Luckily, it was only like 5 or 6 photos of them together, compared to the other hundreds she has. My eyes wander around the tags she added on.

"Ready to mosh, shaka bruvs!" Stupid. Probably that guy's idea.

"Fish r cool." Cute, if not odd, I guess.

"Meet my new friend, Emil." What a stupid...

Wait, she added his profile in the tags. höllenhund_6. I tap the name. Most of his posts are text posts about stupid movie quotes about nerdy crap and stupid questions that can't be answered because they're stupid. His last post was a few days ago.

"Guess who's coming with me to this pool soiree? This lovely girl!" It was a picture of him with Max on his back. He was giving her a piggy back ride. Looks like I found who took Max from me. Too late now. I sigh and take another swig of my bottle.

...

I don't know long it took me to finish that bottle but when I did, I was 100 percent fucked. I got up, thankfully, and staggered out my room. I planned on getting some shit to eat. It was dark, so that cut my list of places to go short. Alcohol doesn't cut it as meal anymore. As I leave the dorm building, I hear some talking.

"Yeah, Max. I know. I'm excited too." It was a smooth, cool voice. They mentioned Max. I dropped down as fast and quiet as i could. I listened in.

"I can't wait to see what you're going to wear. Knowing you, it'll making me laugh the hell up. Oh, we'll see." The voice said. It was probably that Emil guy. I stayed in place.

"Hey listen, I got to go do something. It'll take me a few days. Luckily, we won't have anymore classes this week so it won't be a problem. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for the party. No, I won't be able to talk to you while I'm gone. I'll lose my signal where I'm going. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Okay. Love you. Bye." He said. Hanging up, he started to walk. He didn't notice me. I started to follow him.

He was walking pretty far, just making it within the school limits, but just where it becomes a little hidden by trees. He stops by a lone car and starts to search his pocket for something. I stagger closer to him. I try to steady myself with my left hand on a fence, but it turns out I still had my bottle. I move it to my other hand. I get closer. Then, something in me moved to say,

"Hey, asshole!" He turns around. I raise the bottle and swing down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard worker I am. I finished it today (June 4th) and uploading it as well.

It was bright as fuck outside. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry as shit and my head pounded like a bitch. I went to hold my head, but I felt something sticky. I look to my hand. As I got a better look, it was red as shit. I freak out. I begin feeling around myself to see if it was me. I found nothing. As I went to get up, I felt something as I placed my hand on the ground.

It was cold, big and sticky as well. I try to control my breathing. I slowly turn my head to look at it. What I saw, oh fuck, I fucked up.

It was that guy that Max was friends with. He was lying on his back and he had cuts all over him. His face was all fucked up; broken nose, glass shards in the cuts, an dislodged eyeball. The rest of his body was a little better off, but not by a lot. Cuts and stabs all over his chest, cuts on his hands, maybe he was trying to defend himself. I continue to look him over, and I saw the neck of my bottle right in his stomach.

I looked around me. Still alone. Lucky me. I looked at my Rolex. 7:06. Still early. I looked over to what was his car. I ran to it and found he had unlocked it before... I don't even fucking know. I go back to his body and I carried the motherfucker. He was heavy as hell. I dropped him by the trunk of his car. I looked around where his body was for the keys. Nothing. I run back to him. I feel around his pockets for his keys. Found them in his left front pocket. I unlock the trunk and dump his dead ass in the back. I close the trunk, rush to the driver seat, and turn the car on. I speed the fuck out of there.

Everything was fucking fucked. I never did something like this before. I didn't even know where I was driving to. When I decided to stop the car, I found I was deep in the fucking woods.

I got out and just let it all out.

"Fuck! Bitch! Goddammit! Mother... ugh!" I screamed. I punched and kicked a tree. I leaned on the tree and started crying. Fucking crying! Goddammit, I'm fucked. If my dad finds out...

I need help. I sit down, back against the tree, and take out my phone. There was only one person who could help me now.

...

A black BMW came rolling up to me. I looked at my watch. 9:06. Took him long enough. I got up as the driver side door opened. We had encounters like this before. We stopped at about six feet apart from each other.

"Nathaniel." He said, crossing his arms.

"Mark." I replied.

"What do you need this time? Another kid to fail my class so you can take their date to some dance again, I suppose." He said, since that's what I've used him for, to help with being a goddamn gentleman with the girls I've had before.

"No. This is something more... serious." I say, motioning him to follow me to the car. I stop by the trunk. I look over to see him looking down as well. I put the key in and unlock the trunk. When it pops, I lift it up and I hear him whisper a "fuck".

"Jesus Christ, Nathaniel. What did you do?" He asked, bewildered and looking over the corpse a couple of times. I inhale deeply.

"I got drunk last night because this... guy took this girl I had my eye on this whole year. I guess I went a little crazy." I say. Mark leans on the back of the car.

"The best laid schemes of mice and men often go awry." He said, still looking on the body.

"But was it really necessary to do that?" He continued, pointing all over the corpse.

"I'm glad you tried to take the initiative to get a girl without involving me first. But you could've told me when it failed." He said.

"What's his name?" He asked. I was a little buzzed when I learned his name, but I think I still had half a brain then.

"Emil or something." I tell him. Mark pulls out his phone. After a little searching, he lets out a soft "fuck".

"Emil Konig? I have, well, had him in my photography class. He was a good student and we were on good terms. I could have distracted him for you instead of this. Another aspiring artist lost to this world because of someone else's stupidity." He said. I was getting tired of his cocky shit.

"What else did you expect of me? You know I have a lot of shit to deal with?" I yelled at him.

"I expected something like this to happen, actually. It was bound to happen. But can't deal with what was. Come on." He said, walking back to his BMW. Popping the trunk, he took out two shovels and threw one to me.

"We better make this fast. I have business to attend to, Nathan." He said, getting started with his shovel. I joined in.

...

When it was finally done, my watch said it was 12:53. We had dug a shallow grave, about three feet, and dumped the body. I sat on the hood of the BMW while Mark cleaned up the area. I needed a drink.

"Here." Mark said, throwing me his keys.

"I'll get rid of the car. I'd suggest you go back to Blackwell and clean up. Or, if you want, clear your head up of all this. Just don't ruin it. You know where to bring it back." He said, going to the other car. I looked down at my hand. As I heard Mark speed off, I just sat there.

When I felt truly alone, I walked over to the patch of ground where we buried him. I looked and gave a few parting words.

"You shouldn't have fucked with me." I said pretty soft. I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but it came out that way. Looking to the sky, I saw clouds approaching. Probably gonna rain. I ran to the car and sped out of there.

...

It was dark. Nothing to see or nothing there at all. Quiet. Too quiet. Until...

"Hey, asshole!" A voice called out. It was still too dark to see who said it and where it came from. Then, the sound of glass breaking rang in my ears. It was one at first. Then, another one. And then, another. I heard the breaking of glass drone on, making me go fucking deaf. I had to get out!

...

I lurched forward. I felt sweaty. I looked to my clock for the time. 1:26. Fuck. Then, a loud clang came from outside, followed by a flash of light. I went to my window. It was a huge fucking storm raging outside.

"Just calm down, Nathan. It was probably just a bad dream. Think positive. Let's see," I say to myself.

"Bitches. That's a start." I tell myself going back to bed. As I tried to think, I just wiped out...


End file.
